love stays or goes
by bethanylynn
Summary: Ally is getting ready to leave for college Team Austin knows about where the school is this time.But with Ally leaving will Austin keep his feelings in so Ally can go to school.


Austin was sitting at the piano in sonic boom in three days ally would be leaving for college at oxford in England . Too bad Austin loved her but Ally didnt feel the same way now he would have to live a four whole years without her knowing how he felt. He was deep in thought when his freinds walked in laughing and smiling.

"hey guys" said Austin

"hey" said ally "i have that new song"  
"great lets go" all four of them went up upstairs ally started playing and Austin started singing

You know I'm gon' get ya, yeah Whatever it takes to, get there No I won't drop you Like everybody else does

Forget about your friends they don't care where we go If they do, we will get lost in a crowd of people I've been looking for you forever baby we go Together baby we go, we go

In this crazy world of choices I've only got a few Either you're coming with me, or I'm coming with you Cause I finally found, I finally found you You never have to worry if what I say is true Girl I've been looking for you And when I saw you I knew That I finally found, I finally found you

[beat break]

I'm coming I'll get ya, yeah We have a connection, that's right Cause girl I'm not letting go I'm gonna make you feel right, oh yea

Forget about your friends they don't care where we go If they do, look like lost, stand in a crowd of people I've been looking for you forever baby we go Together baby we go, we go

In this crazy world of choices I've only got a few Either you're coming with me, or I'm coming with you Cause I finally found, I finally found you You never have to worry if what I say is true Girl I've been looking for you And when I saw you I knew That I finally found, I finally found you

[beat break]

I finally found, I finally found you

So can I get love Too much to ask for really so tough Find yourself movin with the sex of the drums Got my hands full grabbin all these girls, girls Hands up hands up Dance floor chillin while I hold 2 cups Can't stop spillin cuz I'm drunk as f***  
And my song comes on and the club goes nuts Every province I go, city I sleep it's best that y'all know Runnin around and doing all these shows Round the whole globe I come and you go girl And you need to think of it Just arrive for the night Baby live a bit With a place to hit And your pants to zip Come make this thing a party Are you into it

In this crazy world of choices I've only got a few Either you're coming with me, or I'm coming with you Cause I finally found, I finally found you

Finally finally finally found you Finally finally finally found Finally found, I finally found you

You know I'm gon' get ya

"ally I love it"  
"figured you would"  
" well Ive got to go home and finish packing bye" she left leaving Austin saddened Trish and dez noticed it "Austin whats wrong" asked Trish "well i love Ally but when she comes back we'll be in college"  
"it's only a year no we wont be" said Dez

"well you wont be" said Trish "you'll still be friends" said Trish

"i guess" he got up and left Two days left

Ally hadn't come to the Sonic Boom all day she was too busy getting ready she was talking to them through text messages however her parents weren't ready to let her leave so they kept distracting her when she couldn't take it anymore she went to the food court she heard Team Austin talking she couldn't believe she would be leaving the team

"Trish you don't understand I love Ally but she doesn't love me back" ally turned around and ran crying they saw her and chased after her by the time they caught up with her she was at her house in her room sobbing only Austin dared to go in she threw the trah can at his head and yelled "how could you think i don't love you"  
"you're just so pretty and serious and nothing like me so i thought "  
"you just figured you know what Austin moon I'm ashamed to..." Austin grabbed and smashed his lips onto hers when they broke apart they were panting "wow" said ally

"why don't we go spend the rest of the day together" said Austin ally nodded the walked out leaving Dez and Trish behind.  
One day left Ally and Austin were spending so much time together with only a day left They went to the beach visited every restaurant and wrote three new songs it was night time when Austin dropped her off "Ally what time does your plane leave"  
" 3pm"  
"OK well goodnight" he kissed her and walked away Ally knew he was sad but he would go on just like he always did she walked inside and went to bed.

7am 6 hours

left Ally was gonna spend the whole day with friends and family even Dallas and Cassidy were with them. Trish and Cassidy along with her mom and Austin's mom took her out while the guys set up a secret goodbye party

12pm 3 hours

left The girls had just brought back Ally to the Sonic Boom where everyone was waiting for her the party lasted for a good hour before Austin started singing

Ooh Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?  
Cause I been missing you by my side, yeah Did I awake you out of your dream I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep You calm me down

There's something bout the sound of your voice I-I-I-I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem)  
Soon we'll be together We'll pick up right where we left off

Paris, London, Tokyo There's just one thing that I gotta do (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
(Hello, tuck you in every night)  
And I can hardly take another goodbye Baby, won't be long You're the one that I'm waiting on (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide (Girl I'll be thinking about you) worldwide, worldwide, worldwide (Girl I'll be thinking about you)

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name But don't you worry, cause you have my heart It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city Just get up and go The show must go on so I need you to be strong I-I-I-I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem)  
Soon we'll be together We'll pick up right where we left off

Paris, London, Tokyo There's just one thing that I gotta do (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
(Hello, tuck you in every)  
And I can hardly take another goodbye Baby, won't be long You're the one that I'm waiting on (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide (Girl I'll be thinking about you) worldwide, worldwide, worldwide (Girl I'll be thinking about you)

Oh Wherever the wind blows me You're still the one and only girl on my mind (baby)  
No, there ain't no one better (worldwide)  
So always remember (worldwide)  
Always remember, girl you're mine

Paris, London, Tokyo There's just one thing that I gotta do (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
(Hello, tuck you in every night)  
And I can hardly take another goodbye Baby won't be long You're the one that I'm waiting on (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide (Girl I'll be thinking about you) worldwide, worldwide, worldwide (Girl I'll be thinking about you)

(Worldwide)  
Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name But don't you worry Cause you have my heart

2pm one hour left

"ally i love you don't you forget me" said Austin

"i won't" said ally

"ally dear we have to go" said her mom she nodded her and her parents left to go to the airport

2:30

ally had got to the security checkpoint after she got through she kissed and hugged her parents goodbye as they all three cried she walked away not looking back.

2:40

By the time she reached the terminal they were loading she hopped in line

2:50

she had gotten to the front of the line handed her ticket to the attendant and walked onto the plane

2:55

the plane was at its last call Ally took her seat 3pm the plane was boarded

3:05

everything was being explained by

3:30

the plane took off within the last 20 minutes of he flight ally started to write one more song when the plane landed she got into the taxi and started singing

Remember all the things we wanted Now all our memories, they're haunted We were always meant to say goodbye Even with our fists held high It never would have worked out right, yeah We were never meant for do or die I didn't want us to burn out I didn't come here to hurt you now I can't stop

[Chorus]  
I want you to know That it doesn't matter Where we take this road But someone's gotta go And I want you to know You couldn't have loved me better But I want you to move on So I'm already gone

Looking at you makes it harder But I know that you'll find another That doesn't always make you wanna cry It started with the perfect kiss then We could feel the poison set in "Perfect" couldn't keep this love alive You know that I love you so I love you enough to let you go

[Chorus]

You can't make it feel right When you know that it's wrong I'm already gone, already gone There's no moving on So I'm already gone Ah already gone, already gone, already gone Ah already gone, already gone, already gone

Remember all the things we wanted Now all our memories, they're haunted We were always meant to say goodbye

[Chorus]

she got to the school checked in and found her way to the dorm before she walked in she stared at the building

You can't make it feel right When you know that it's wrong I'm already gone, already gone There's no moving on So I'm already gone

she took a breath and walked in starting college life

_**i want to write a sequel to this however have no clue where to start so if any of you could give me ideas that be great and credit whoever gives me ideas dont worry :) My idea : Ally comes back with an English boyfriend which makes Austin really jealous but hes not a full time student at a Floria College**_


End file.
